More Than Just Friends
by Project32
Summary: What happens after best 6 best friends fall in love with others? Find out here! 6 best friends deal with a new school, new people, and new DRAMA.
1. A Beginning Worth Remembering

Project32 Owns HMT32 and AKR32.

Japanese to English Dictionary DX (You'll need it):  
Sensei=Teacher

Kawaii=Cute

Hai=Yes

Ano/Eto=Um

Chan/Kun/San=Chan is used to indicate that the person is a young girl,

Kun is to indicate that the person is either a young boy or a young adult,

San is to indicate that the person is an adult.  
*In Japan, they say the last name first, then the first name*

Chapter 1: A Beginning Worth Remembering

It all started on the first day of school. We became best friends ever since.  
We didn't even know eachother but we had many things in common.  
Its not just one of them, it's all five of them. We became the 6 best friends.

Let us tell you how it started!

-Aru's P.O.V (Boy)-

Ohkay Aru, theres no need to be so nervous. Its the first day of school,

everyone else in nervous too.

Sensei was telling us where to sit "Remember children, you'll be sitting in these spots for a while! So try to get to know who you're sitting next to!"  
Its almost my turn to get called... "Kanayama Aru!"  
.."Y-Yes?"... And so the teacher tells me where to sit.

But, I'm sitting next to this kid, who is he?  
This kid doesnt look weird, but somehow, for me, he just stands out.. I wonder why.

A-Ah! Hes looking at me! The kid then tells me "Hi, my name is Hajime, whats yours?"

Ha-ji-me.. so thats his name "Um... my name is Aru, Kanayama Aru."

Hajime looks at me with a funny face "Aru... I like that name... Aru... its a fun name to say."

Wh-What? Whats that supposed to mean?

-Haruki's P.O.V (Girl)-

When I'm in the classroom, I see Ami-chan waving to me "Haruki-chan!"  
I tell her "Hey! Ami-chan! We managed to get into the same class! I'm so lucky your here with me!" Ami smiles "I know! I was worried we wouldnt be best friends anymore if we didnt see eachother anymore!"

Im so happy! Its only been 10 minutes and I'm already confident about this year in a new school!

-Usagi's P.O.V, after class-  
Oh no! Its lunch and I dont know where to sit! I havent made any friends yet. Oh nooooo!  
This isnt good. I'll just have to sit by myself.  
Great, this is kinda embarassing, sitting with no one around me.  
And look! Those two kids just sat with some two other kids, they dont seem to know eachother if only i was that good at making friends.  
And now what? They're looking at my way, and one of them is getting up. Heading towards me!

-Haruki's P.O.V-

"Hey! You seem all lonely here, do you want to eat lunch with us?"  
The girl truly did seem lonely, she looked up at me and said "O-Ok, sure ill eat lunch with you guys."

And that was only the beginning of a friendship, a friendship of six people.  
Who in the end, are, more than just friends


	2. Meant To Be

**Sooo heres the new chapter! XDDDD watch it!**

* * *

Chapter 2 Meant to Be

Ami's POV

Sitting all by myself on the first day of school was a no-no. That's why I'm so glad I not only get to sit with my best friend, Haruki, but I also get to sit next to two other really cool kids. Hajime is the funniest person ever, and Aru is the nicest person I've ever met. He sees everyone in a different way.

"You know, we should hang out more often," said Hajime. "Maybe on Saturday, we could all meet at the park."

"No can do," said Haruki. And as always, she was right. It's what us, best friends, know.

"What?" he asked.

"Yeah, I have guitar practice that day. And it's not like one of those lessons that only take like half an hour. It takes the whole day, basically!" I answered.

"So?" asked Aru, "when are we gonna hang out?"

I really wasn't paying attention to anything they were saying because I was looking at the table over us. There was a girl sitting there all by herself!

"Ami!" snapped Haruki. I truly had no idea what was going on, so I gave Haruki a look. "We were saying that we should meet up on Friday after school, at the park."

"Oh, of course," I looked at Haruki and then at the girl sitting alone. "Haruki can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Mmm-hmmm," she said.

"Can you just invite that girl at that table to come over here?" I asked.

"Of course!" she said as she stood up and walked over there. I dont know what they were saying but the girl did seem really shy. In the end, she did come sit with us.

As soon as she started talking though, I knew she wasn't a very sociable person. So, throughout lunch, I talked to her mainly. She seemed to really like us and somehow, friendship meant a different meaning to me now. And somehow, I knew we were meant to be.

Aru's POV

Great, not only am I covered in chocolate pudding, but now, I only have ten minutes to eat lunch. So I may be cool and calm on the outside, but I'm kind of rushing in my mind.

I was trying to get my lunch from my locker, when my books fell right on top of me when I was holding a pudding cup. So, not noticing at all what has just happened, I crushed the pudding cup and it just exploded all over my shirt. The only thing I can do is take some of the pudding from my shirt with my finger and lick it while I'm on my way to lunch... running. And of course, by the time I got there the bell rang. I guess no lunch for me.

I disappointedly walked back to my locker when I bumped into Hajime, that guy who made fun of my name.

"Hey, Ari is it?" he asked.

"My name is Aru," I corrected.

"Sorry, it's the first day of school," he said. "I'll keep your name in mind. You seem like a really cool guy! Hey, I wanna get to know you, meet us Friday after school at the park, ok?" he asked.

"Ok," I responded. "I'll go, meet you there!" When I wakled in class I found out Hajime was in that class, too. I had this weird feeling that, somehow, we were connected. It probably sound stupid saying it outloud, but, I mean it. I feel like he'll be there for the rest of my life.

Daichi's POV

Transferring to a different school is really hard for me. Especially since I transferred during the summer. I wasn't able to go the first day, because we had to make the transferring official, so I'm off to go grocery shopping for my parents.

I looked for cookies for my little sister. It was the last box, so I tried grabbing it quickly, but a girl took it first.

"Oh, sorry," she said. "Do you want it?" she gave the cookies to me, but I gave it back to her.

"It's ok, I don't really need it. I was just trying to be nice for my sister," I said.

"No, it's ok," she said. "I wanted it for myself. I don't want to be greedy. Take it!" She gave the cookies back to me and this time, i put the cookies in the bag.

"Thanks," I said.

"You're welcome," she said. There it is, that weird feeling again. Like when I passed by that boy on my way to the grocery store. I felt like we were more than just acquaintances. That we were connected, somehow. I know that's not the case, it was never gonna happen. My gut can have that weird feeling, though, that stupid feeling.

* * *

**Soooooo.. There you have it! XD chapter two: Meant To Be...**

**Aru-chi: mmhm, good chapter.**

**Aru: Why is my name related to yours?**

**Aru-chi: My mind can be very creative sometimes :3 **

**Aru: -_- thats NOT creative **

**Jenny: Dude, yeah NOT creative **

**Hajime: Doesnt my name mean "beginning" in Japanese?**

**Aru-chi: Yeah, it does, but in Japan its not like they're calling you "beginning", as long as its your name, you'll be called "Hajime"**

**Haruki: Kore ga, yumedesu, yume o ikiteiruuu~!**

**Ami: -_- what are you doing?**

**Haruki: HMT32's new song :3 a work in progress!**

**Usagi: Your from AKR though...**

**Aru: So its just, me, Hajime, Usagi, and the other 8 singing it? Its too bad the other 8 arent in this series though..**

**Aru-chi: As long as you pass the Center challenge :3, i only want 4 of you guys singing it..**

**Aru: Knowing how popular were gonna get, us three are gonna sing it with some other person, probably Kokoro.**

**Kokoro: Wellll, I AM pretty talented arent I?**

**Jenny: Dont flatter yourself -_-"**


End file.
